


Después de las diez. [NCT]

by lxxxder



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxxxder/pseuds/lxxxder
Summary: «Tienes que aprender a levantarte de la mesa cuando ya no se sirve el amor» (Nina Simone, 1965).
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. 17:31 — La merienda de los pecadores.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vegetarià | JohnMark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766893) by Gattosebun. 



> Si eres sensible al contenido fuerte o explicito, te advierto que este contenido abunda en ello, así que abstente de leer si no te gusta o no lo soportas. 
> 
> ¡Espero que te guste!
> 
> Se aceptan críticas contructivas y sugerencias...

Alrededor de la mesa se encontraban todos, listos para degustar sus pecados.

Rodeados de mentiras y verdades aterradoras, ocultas bajo un manto sobre la mesa llamado secreto.

Todos sospechaban sobre todos, pero sin embargo ninguno tenía el valor de hacer saber su conocimiento.

Johnny no era ningún tonto, él conocía a sus hijos, pero tal vez menos de lo que debería; de TaeYong mejor no hablemos, era un león disfrazado de cordero; un gran padre, pero no una gran persona.

La justicia en esa casa era tan solo un vil mito, porque, ¿quién dejaría vivir una vida tranquila a un asesino?

Injustamente condenaban a la muerte y obtenían dinero por ello. La vida era así, no todo se basa en honestidad y palabra.

Dinero sobre la mesa y en sus bolsillos, más de lo que podían sostener entre sus manos y aun así no era suficiente. Pero, ¿qué era suficiente para ellos?

Johnny observó a sus hijos con sus ojos acusadores, su mirada se detuvo en JaeMin, el niño había sacado el segundo lugar en su generación. Ellos no eran de segundos lugares, ellos eran los primeros en todo.

« _Yo no he creado a un mediocre_ », pensó.

—¿Qué pasó contigo? —Johnny preguntó con voz profunda.

JaeMin ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a los ojos, sabía que no había hecho las cosas bien, ¿cómo podría? Su novio estaba muerto y lo único que podía pensar era... que ya no sabía qué hacer después de eso.

—Lo intenté, papá, te juro que lo hice. —su voz se quebró en un suspiro justo después de terminar su oración.

Ese suspiro explicó todo: ya no quería seguir con esto, fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando se estaba muriendo lentamente por dentro. Y aunque todos lo sabían; sus padres, sus hermanos, nadie sabía qué hacer o decir. Y ese era el problema.

Él no necesitaba que le mintieran diciendo que todo estaría bien, nada estaba bien desde que él se fue.

—Está bien, hijo. —habló TaeYong. Su voz tranquilizó el ambiente y por un segundo JaeMin sintió que había un poco de esperanza. Respirar se volvió más fácil al escuchar esa voz tan melodiosa. Era su padre y lo amaba como a ningún hombre en su vida, ni siquiera a RenJun. Pero claro que el amor no se podría comparar jamás, el amor del hombre que te dio la vida con el amor del hombre que te enseñó qué es el amor—. Por esta vez está bien, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir. Tienes que tener prioridades.

Y ese suspiro de alivio que había llenado sus pulmones, dejó su cuerpo una vez más. Lo sabía, joder, cada día lo podía sentir más hundido en su piel, pero el dolor en su corazón era más profundo también.

Y aunque abrió la boca para hablar, ninguna palabra salió de esta, un nudo se formó y no podía formular el « _lo entiendo, no volverá a pasar_ » que _quería_ decir, porque sería mentira si dijera que lo _sentía_ , realmente ya se había cansado de todo; de fingir, de esforzarse, de sentir el dolor que sentía, de existir...

Solo asintió, y con eso Johnny dio por cerrado el tema.

—¿Y qué pasó con los niños, SiCheng? Ayer DeJun no dejó de llorar en toda la noche. —esta vez Johnny dirigió su mirada hacia YoonOh y SiCheng. SiCheng casi sentía el sudor frío en su espalda, pero la mano de JaeHyun en su muslo lo tranquilizó—. No dejaron dormir a su padre anoche.

En ese punto de su vida, Johnny había comprendido que sus hijos se amaban de otra manera más que fraternal, y aunque en primer momento no lo había aceptado, con el nacimiento de las luces de sus ojos, ahora lo hacía. Amaba esos productos, esos niños tan hermosos que iluminaba todo su hogar y su vida.

SiCheng abrió la boca, pero JaeHyun fue el que habló. —Lo sentimos, ayer le dio temperatura a DeJun, y Win le tuvo que dar una frotación de agua para que se le bajara.

La expresión de preocupación en el rostro de TaeYong lo dijo todo.

—Ay, WinWin, ¿y cómo está el niño? —preguntó TaeYong preocupado. Sus hijos, desde el nacimiento de los niños, habían mantenido una distancia prudente respecto a ellos con la familia.

No les molestaba, era momento de que se hicieran responsables y entendieran que no solo ellos la tenían difícil en esta situación y que todo tiene consecuencias; uno de los niños había nacido con problemas en el corazón, y eran obvias las razones del porqué. Era algo que todos sabían, pero nadie hablaba al respecto, tan solo ellos como abuelos se preocupaban como si él fuera a morir por una gripe.

Que no era para menos, él podría morir por cualquier cosa, aun así, intentaban con todas sus fuerzas darle una vida normal.

—Tranquilo, padre, DeJun ya está bien. —le sonrió SiCheng a TaeYong.

JaeHyun solo pudo voltear a verlo y sintió una paz increíble invadirlo, envolver cada célula en su cuerpo y hacerlo sentir en casa, hacerlo sentir realizado teniendo el mundo entero en sus manos, y no necesitaba más. Era extremadamente feliz con ese hombre a su lado, agradeció a sus padres y a todo Dios existente de haberle dado a su hermano.

Y que ese hombre le hubiera dado a sus hijos, se sentía orgulloso de poder decir que tenía una familia. _Una hermosa familia._

La comida transcurrió como de costumbre, intercambiando lo que les había pasado en el día o lo que les esperaba de este. En ese momento podían sentirse como una familia normal, y estaba permitido.

JaeMin fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa cuando todos terminaron, porque era de esa forma: nadie se levantaba hasta que todos hubieran terminado de comer y el último casi siempre era JungWoo.

Oh, JungWoo, ¿qué podemos decir de ti?

Empezando por tu físico atrayente de infierno hasta tu vocabulario de caballero, incluso la forma en la que degustas la comida... Parece que la disfrutas, pero ellos no tienen que saber que en cuanto llegas a tu cuarto, vacías tu estómago para comer eso que te gusta.

_Eso que te da la fuerza sobrenatural que crees poseer._

Y el último en levantarse fue Johnny, yendo a lavar la vajilla, que el día de hoy le tocaba a él. 

Qué gran familia eran, con una moral hasta el piso y un amor por el otro hasta el cielo.

TaeYong se quedó a su lado, ayudándolo para poder ir a descansar juntos, tal vez solo un rato; ver una película o salir a algún lugar en plan de novios. Como hacía años que no lo hacían.

Ambos se amaban y sabían que eran el amor de la vida del otro, por eso aceptaron a sus hijos, porque ellos saben lo que es el amor, lo loco que te vuelve y también saben que ellos no lo deciden, tan solo se da y se siente.

—Te amo. —TaeYong pronunció sobre los labios de Johnny. Con una sonrisa, su corazón agitándose y su estómago encogiéndose de emoción.

Se sentía tan completo, no sabía qué era lo que la vida le debía, ¿qué tan caro sería? Tal vez en su otra vida había salvado a un país de la hambruna, debía ser algo grande como para pagarle con esa felicidad que en su vida habitaba.

La persona que amaba, lo amaba también. Esa persona única y especial en este mundo, se había convertido en su esposo. Esa persona soñada que siempre pensó que jamás obtendría porque era demasiado, más de lo que merecía; era suya. 

En esos momentos amaba haber nacido.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia su habitación, poniéndose sus abrigos y gritando al aire un « _volvemos en un rato, iremos al cine_ » frente a la puerta de entrada, y como si fuera grito militar, un segundo después, sus hijos se encontraban en fila con sus abrigos puestos (incluyendo a DeJun y KunHang en los brazos de JaeHyun) listos para salir con ellos.

Johnny miró a TaeYong y se encogió de hombros, otro día sin poder disfrutar su amor románticamente.

Pero esto también estaba bien, amaba a su familia.

« _¿Cómo se congela el tiempo? Quiero vivir esto todo lo que me resta de vida_ », pensó TaeYong.

Pero en esa tarde solo estrellas maliciosas fueron las que pasaron y aunque las horas junto con ellas, el deseo ya había sido pedido.

Qué futuro tan aterrador...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones: 
> 
> —decidí borrarle la introducción a esto para darle más misterio, así que si no entienden algo... ese es el objetivo, pero todo se aclarará avanzando en la historia.  
> —discúlpenme por las faltas ortográficas o de coherencia, no soy una escritora profesional.  
> —todavía no sé cuánto será la extensión, pero calculo unos 10 sin contar los capítulos de personajes.  
> —estoy basándome en el OT23, así que, aunque sea una aparición mínima, intentaré que salgan los 23 miembros. 
> 
> Y lo más importante, ¡esto es completamente ficción, sin ánimos de ofender a alguien!


	2. 18:02 — Serás todo lo que quieras, así que déjame subir por tu alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: incesto, gemelos siameses, m-preg (embarazo masculino) y embarazo adolescente.

—¿Quieres explicarme? —preguntó TaeYong por milésima vez, en un tono oscuro, hacia su hijo quien se encontraba sobre el borde de la cama.

El muchacho miró a su padre con una mirada tranquila, incluso ese asfixiante interrogatorio parecía no alterarlo en lo absoluto. 

—No. —respondió secamente y dirigió su mirada al frente, específicamente a la mancha roja en esa camisa de botones blanca que llevaba su padre. Todo era impecable, todo a excepción de esa mancha.

Era una mancha bastante peculiar, ese rojo era... llamativo, atrayente incluso, como si hiciera alusión a algo _prohibido_. 

—No estoy jugando. 

—Yo tampoco. —esta vez subió su mirada chocando con la mirada intimidante que su padre le daba. 

—Quiero que me expliques ese niño que llevas en tu vientre. —apuntó al estómago del joven y este por instinto lo cubrió con sus manos, como si no quisiera que su padre mirara al producto dentro de este. 

Casi como si... lo protegiera.

_¿De él?_

—No tengo nada que explicarte. —el hijo bajó su mirada a los zapatos negros y relucientes del hombre frente a él. 

El ambiente era pesado, silencioso y asfixiante a morir. Si las cosas seguían ese rumbo, entonces hablaría. 

No quería hacerlo.

Su hijo y el padre de este, incluyéndolo a él mismo, correrían peligro si llegaba a decir algo más de lo necesario. Entonces sus padres tendrían un motivo más para separarlos, y eso no era una opción. _No otra vez_.

—Dímelo. 

—No. 

TaeYong miró al joven una vez más, antes de suspirar pesado y frotar sus manos cansadamente sobre su rostro. Estaba harto de que su hijo no dijera ni una sola palabra sobre ese asunto. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó cambiando su tono por completo a uno comprensivo. 

Realmente quería una respuesta de su hijo, no estaba tranquilo sabiendo que sería abuelo y no sabía quién era su yerno, el padre de su nieto. ¿Por qué su hijo se veía tan reacio a hablar sobre ello? 

¿Cómo hacerlo cambiar de opinión?

—Porque es un secreto.

—¿Un secreto? —preguntó, su hijo asintió lentamente y juntó sus manos sobre sus piernas, nervioso—. ¿No lo puedes contar? —volvió a preguntarle, esta vez su hijo subió la mirada a sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula, negando—. ¿Ni siquiera a mí? —negó con su cabeza otra vez, y volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo. 

—No quiero hacerlo, padre. Un secreto es un secreto. —respondió—. Si te lo digo, ya no lo será más. 

¿Cómo sacarle las respuestas que quería escuchar? ¿Cómo hacerlo si parecía saberse todas las excusas? 

—No me enojaré. —dijo en un tono bajo y tranquilo mientras tomaba asiento al lado del joven. Era un arma mortal ese tono, hacía que se le ablandara el corazón hasta al ser más duro. ¿Qué podríamos esperar de un hombre tan manipulador como él? 

_Las tácticas se aprenden..._

Parecía que estaba cayendo en sus redes, ¿realmente hablaría? Porque SiCheng también conocía ese tono, pero le era imposible resistirse a él.

El chico pareció dudar, como si toda clase de conflictos pasaran por su cabeza en ese momento. Hasta que suspiró y asintió con su cabeza. —¿Lo prometes? 

—Lo prometo. —sonrío y tomó la mano pálida y delgada de su hijo en un agarre cálido y cariñoso, casi reconfortante.

—YoonOh. 

¿Por qué pronunciaba el nombre de su gemelo? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Era que JaeHyun sabía la respuesta a sus preguntas? 

Bueno, tendría sentido, son hermanos después de todo. 

Aunque... ¿podría ser...? No, imposible. 

No, sus hijos no eran esa clase de enfermos, ni siquiera podía pensarlos en la misma cama. 

Inconscientemente separó su agarre y tomó su cabello en desesperación.

« _¿Qué era esto?_ », pensó.

—¿Qu-qué tiene que ve-ver JaeHyun en.… esto? —su tartamudeo empezó a bajar de tono hasta que se convirtió en un susurro apenas audible. 

Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro y sus manos cubrieron su boca antes de dejar escapar un gemido de dolor. 

Con ojos llorosos dirigió su mirada hacia él y negó. 

No, no podría ser posible, ellos eran hermanos. Eso no era... _sano_. 

—¿Quién dicta lo que es bueno y lo que es malo? —miró seriamente a su padre que parecía tan perdido y asqueado, aún sin poder creer que sus propias interpretaciones y lo que sus oídos escuchaban, era verídico. Incluso si su hijo lo decía desde su propia boca.

Sus huesos se helaron y sus entrañas se revolvieron de una forma que le pusieron los vellos de punta y todos sus sentidos en alerta. —No. —negó con su cabeza mientras lo veía a los ojos—. No, esto no puede estar pasando. 

—Lo está, padre. 

—Dime que es una broma. 

Su hijo sonrió maliciosamente antes de pronunciar. —YoonOh es el padre de mi hijo.

—¡No! ¡Cállate! —las lágrimas salieron en cascada, el llanto y gemidos de dolor lo siguieron. El peso en sus rodillas se volvió demasiado antes de caer al suelo mientras ocultaba su rostro con vergüenza, ¿qué hizo mal para que sus hijos...? Ni siquiera podía pensarlo, se sentía tan incorrecto y maldito—. ¡Dime que es una broma! —le gritó en desesperación mientras tomaba su estómago que parecía querer expulsar su alma y su cabeza que no ayudaba en lo absoluto. 

El joven se arrodilló frente a su padre juntando su frente y limpiando sus lágrimas con una pequeña sonrisa. —Desde los 11 años. —el rostro en confusión lleno de lágrimas de su padre le incitó a continuar—. Hemos estado juntos desde siempre. —su padre cerró los ojos con un dolor horrible en su pecho. No podía con esa sensación tan asquerosa en su cuerpo, sentía como si la culpa y el asco lo devoraran vivo—. Él es todo lo que conozco, padre. 

Sus ojos miraron directamente a los de su hijo, los ojos de este se llenaron de lágrimas antes de tenerlo abrazado y llorando como un bebé en su hombro, deformando su rostro y enterrando sus uñas en su espalda. El pequeño cuerpo con el vientre apenas hinchado temblaba con frío y todos los males que TaeYong sentía, como si se pudieran transmitir. 

—Pe-perdón, padre. —los hipidos no se detenían aunque intentara calmar su respiración. —Perdóname.

—¿Cómo pudieron? Ustedes son hermanos, SiCheng. —el tono desconcertado y tan perdido que salía de sus labios lo sofocaba. Pero era inevitable, esto superaba sus expectativas, no sentía que podía cambiar su forma de hablar. Tampoco sentía que los malestares de su cuerpo se calmarían pronto.

SiCheng sabía muy bien que eran hermanos, joder, compartieron vientre, incluso el mismo cuerpo. 

Alguna vez habían sido uno solo. Esto mucho más allá del plano filosófico, sino más bien _real_. 

Gemelos siameses craneópagos, durante 6 meses después de su nacimiento sus cuerpos estuvieron unidos por la parte superior de la cabeza, compartiendo una parte del cráneo sin compartir cerebro, dando lugar a un solo cuerpo; un solo ser. No fueron separados hasta que los doctores dijeron que no había ningún tipo de riesgo, ya que sus órganos vitales no estaban unidos y, por lo tanto, no eran compartidos; fue una sorpresa que no hubiera ningún tipo de complicación, tal vez un milagro. Una vez más en su vida, TaeYong se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer esa suerte y felicidad.

Ahora, ¿cómo no saber que eran hermanos y que no era « _correcto_ », si todo el mundo se lo repetía hasta sofocarlo y hacerlo sentir miserable? 

Él y YoonOh siempre han estado juntos, todo lo han compartido, pero... ahora también compartirían un hijo... 

¿Por qué eso era malo? 

¿Cómo podría serlo si se sentía tan bien?

El saber que su amor y su pasión formaban parte de la misma persona, que incluso esa persona sentía lo mismo por él y que era su igual, lo único que conocía y también de lo único que tenía certeza desde que tiene memoria. Saber que ahora darían ese « _pedacito_ » al mundo, que pondrían ese granito de arena para mantener su especie... lo estaba volviendo locamente feliz.

—Lo sé, padre. —respondió entre gemidos—. Pero, ¿cómo no amarlo si todo lo que conozco es a él? Toda la vida él ha sido lo primero que han visto mis ojos al despertar, lo último que veo antes de dormir, lo que toco al estirar mi mano.¹ —paró en seco antes de continuar—. Él es todo lo que necesito, así que no me pidas que lo deje, porque no lo haré, por más enfermo que la sociedad y tú lo consideren.

No entendía porqué tenía que ser algo incorrecto, no le estaban haciendo daño a nadie. 

Entonces, ¿por qué su padre parecía odiar tanto a ese producto? Si todas las vidas son preciadas... ¿por qué parecía asqueado sobre algo que no tenía la culpa de nada? Sino que era un ser complemente inocente y puro.

No lo entendía, a veces se podía llegar a asombrar de la doble moral humana.

_¿Por qué todos podían menos él?_

[...]

—Mire aquí, son dos fetos. —pronunció el doctor señalándole en la pantalla del monitor, donde dos manchas blancas se encontraban con corazones latientes—. Felicidades, usted tendrá mellizos; como puede ver, tienen bolsas separadas. 

SiCheng miró a su hermano asombrado, ¿qué se supone que harían con dos niños? Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, haciendo que los pequeños fetos en la pantalla se movieran más rápidamente. Y sonrió al sentir la cálida mano de su hermano tocar su vientre ya abultado, y lleno de gel, pero sin mostrar asco por ello. 

5 meses tenía, y no habían planeado ir al ginecólogo a ver a su bebé; eso hasta que su vientre empezó a crecer enormemente y los malestares se convirtieron en demasiado, más de lo que podía soportar, y ahora estaban ahí, con dos niños por nacer.

 _Sus niños._

—Está bien, amor, vamos a estar bien. —susurró bajito antes de agacharse y darle un pequeño beso en la frente a su gemelo menor. 

El doctor les dio una mirada extrañada, sin llegar a comprender qué clase de relación tenían esos hermanos. Desde su llegada le había parecido que actuaban de forma anormal, demasiado cercanos, y eran demasiado jóvenes, calculaba que ni siquiera tenían 15 años, ¿es que dónde estaban sus padres? 

¿Era posible, que los productos fueran producto de incesto y embarazo adolescente? Sintió las náuseas al imaginarlo, mierda, que incluso estaba ignorando el hecho de que se parecían en demasía. Su estomago se revolvió, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse, ese no era su problema después de todo. Él tan solo se dedicaba a verificar el estado de los productos, y estos parecían estar muy sanos, incluso si sus padres eran hermanos.

Vio a los jóvenes salir del lugar tomados de la mano, y no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, es que eso no era normal. _Era enfermo._

[...]

YoonOh salió del restaurante deprisa, gritándole a los empleados que lo cubrieran, que era una emergencia. La emoción y euforia lo invadían, incluso por esta misma abrazó a un par de clientes malhumorados, mientras les besaba las mejillas y les gritaba que sería padre.

_Un niño a punto de ser padre._

—¡Háganse a un lado, voy a ser papá! —siguió gritando al salir del establecimiento, corriendo por las calles directo al hospital donde su hermano estaba dando a luz a sus hijos. Corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento frente al mostrador listo para preguntar por el nombre del amor de su vida—. Dis-disculpe... ¿Suh... SiCheng? —preguntó tomándose de las costillas, la falta de aire hacía que le doliera el costado de su cuerpo y no pudiera pronunciar las palabras correctamente. Pero eso era lo de menos, porque la emoción mataba todo dolor.

—A402. —fue lo único que pronunció, antes de que JaeHyun saliera disparado a buscar dicha habitación, a preguntas y carteles dio con ella, topándose con sus padres en la sala de espera. Los nervios empezaron a burbujear en su cuerpo, pero no se permitió detenerse. 

—Los doctores dijeron que puedes pasar. —le dijo su papá John, mirándolo a los ojos. Había un extraño sentimiento en ellos, casi podía ver el brillo y la emoción, pero también parecía incómodo. No quiso preguntar, así que solo asintió y entró a la habitación, siendo sacado de inmediato por las enfermeras que lo llevaron a desinfectar. 

Cuando puso el pie en la habitación, con su traje de visitante, caminó deprisa hacia su pareja, quien sonrió al verlo. —¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó bajito JaeHyun a SiCheng, el cual tenía una expresión cansada, como si le hubiera pasado un camión encima. 

—El doctor dijo que no he dilatado lo suficiente, pero ellos ya quieren nacer, Jae. —sus ojitos se volvieron brillosos y su expresión se convirtió en una mueca de dolor. « _Está sufriendo_ », pensó—. Me duele mucho. —susurró con la voz cortada. 

JaeHyun se sentía sofocado, no sabía qué hacer, ¿debería pedir anestesia? ¿Tal vez que lo cambiaran a una cesárea? ¿O simplemente tomarle la mano? Se sentía desorientado, ver a WinWin en ese estado de dolor lo hacía sufrir a él también. 

Fue cuestión de minutos, el doctor hizo una señal a las enfermeras y habló en voz lo suficientemente alta para todos en la habitación. —Ya está listo. 

Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron a las enfermeras referirse a su hermano con susurros. « _Puja, cariño, tú puedes. Tus hijos quieren nacer, ayúdalos_ ». 

Segundos después solo los gritos adoloridos eran lo que inundaba la habitación, esa fue la señal que necesitó para tomar la mano de su hermano con fuerza y dejar que le destrozara los huesos de esta. No le importó, él solo quería que ese dolor terminara para él.

Los minutos pasaban y los gritos desgarradores de WinWin empezaban a asustarlo. Empezaba a dudar que eso fuera normal, y las ganas de llorar que lo invadían no le ayudaban en nada.

Y entonces un llanto con fuerza inundó la habitación. Un llanto de vida, el primero de su pequeño. Sonrió, y con una mirada le pidió permiso a WinWin de acercarse, el cual le respondió con un asentimiento y caminó despacio, con miedo. A paso lento se acercó, tenía miedo de ver a su hijo, pero también había una emoción inexplicable que le calentaba el corazón.

Las enfermeras se lo tendieron con una pequeña manta abrazándolo y cuando su pequeño cuerpo estuvo en sus brazos, se permitió llorar. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, quería abrazarlo con fuerza, porque no podía creer que ese ser tan perfecto fuera suyo. Era un sueño. No. ¿Cuánto no había soñado con esto ya? Esto simplemente era su deseo hecho realidad, toda su felicidad en una persona tan pequeña. —Te amo. —le susurró al pequeño ser que tenía en sus brazos temblorosos. Se acercó a su pequeña oreja y susurró de nuevo—. Bienvenido al mundo, DeJun, te prometo que lo arreglaré para ti. Mi dulce niño, mi hermoso hijo. 

Sintió los sollozos salir de su boca y el pequeñito dejó su llanto para escuchar el de su padre, abriendo sus pequeños ojos. JaeHyun solo se sintió derretir al ver lo hermosos que eran. No podía, su corazón iba a explotar de amor. 

Caminó a pasos lentos hacia el ahora, padre de su hijo, y con una sonrisa se lo presentó, aún sin soltarlo de sus brazos. —¿Es bonito? —le preguntó SiCheng al ver que JaeHyun parecía hipnotizado. 

—Es precioso. —volvió a susurrar, y lo acercó a SiCheng, el cual lo tomó con gusto, empezando a llorar al ver lo hermoso que era. Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos, llorando y con sollozos saliendo de su boca. Era un sutil: « _gracias_ ». ¿Por qué? Por DeJun, por el niño que aún seguía en su vientre, por ser su pareja, por haber nacido. _Por todo._

Y las enfermeras llegaron pidiendo al niño para llevarlo a la incubadora, y SiCheng se lo permitió, sin poder dejar de verlo, JaeHyun tomó de vuelta la mano de SiCheng y sonrió. La batalla no había terminado aún. 

Por segunda vez, los gritos de dolor salieron de la boca de SiCheng inundando esta. Y hubo silencio. Un terrible, helado y escalofriante silencio. 

Ambos se miraron con miedo al ver como las enfermeras se empezaban a alterar. —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó JaeHyun con voz temblorosa. 

—Esperen. —dijo el doctor con una voz demasiado tranquila, sintió que se le helaron los huesos. Escuchó un golpe de piel, y un fuerte llanto seguirlo.

SiCheng apretó con fuerza su mano, y ambos se miraron fijamente, las expresiones de alivio que se dieron los tranquilizaron, y sonrieron. Vieron como las enfermeras envolvieron al pequeño bulto que no dejaba de llorar desconsolado, y volvió su vista a SiCheng, preguntándole por segunda vez si podía acercarse, recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta, otra vez. 

No dejó a la enfermera acercarse cuando él ya estaba frente a ella estirando sus brazos para tomar al niño. Se sentía igual de emocionado por tenerlo en sus brazos que con DeJun. Quería ver qué tan hermoso era, porque sabía que lo era. 

Cuando sus brazos lo envolvieron, sus ojos brillaron en asombro, porque ese pequeño ser dejó de llorar al ser sostenido. Lo miró abrir sus ojos y mirarlo fijamente, sintió su alma ser consumida por esos bellos ojos, y se quedó ahí, en medio de la sala con su hijo en brazos, mientras ambos se veían en silencio. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, eso era lo de menos en ese momento, pero casi podía verse a sí mismo ponerse de rodillas ante ese pequeñito y entregarle lo más caro que poseía: _su libertad_.²

Y mientras los minutos pasaban y el silencio se hacía presente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el tierno calor de su pecho lo llenaba de emoción y unas terribles ganas de llorar. Y dejó las lágrimas bajar, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en los de su pequeño. Pero entonces, la pequeña manita de su criatura se estiró, como si intentara tocarlo, acercando su dedo a él fue sostenido con fuerza. Y se permitió llorar hasta el punto de sollozos, sus piernas fallando en sostenerlo de pie y cayó de rodillas sin soltar al bebé. Escuchó los gritos de asombró, pero no dejó de mirarlo fijamente, hasta que la voz melodiosa de SiCheng abrazó sus oídos. 

—Jae, amor, quiero verlo. —este asintió, poniéndose de pie, aún con sus piernas temblando, caminó hasta él. Dándoselo en brazos y siendo testigo de la imagen más hermosa que había presenciado en su vida. Porque habían traído a DeJun, y SiCheng sostenía a ambos en sus brazos. 

« _Así que esto es la vida_ », pensó JaeHyun, aún con su pecho temblando de ternura y amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ basado en el capítulo 7 del manga: «The Flowers of Evil», de Lee HyeonSook.  
> ² basado en la canción: «Eso y más» de Joan Sebastian.


	3. YoonOh, SiCheng.

Eran hermanos, cómplices, compañeros de vida, y también algo más. Eran uno solo, y no en el sentido correcto. 

Nadie debería de saberlo, mucho menos la sociedad, era su pequeño, _no tan pequeño_ , secreto. 

Y la verdad es que estaban enamorados, enfermo, sí, pero el amor es así a veces. 

Sucio, incorrecto y problemático, pero era amor, y ellos estaban hundidos en ese sentimiento y en las emociones que les provocaban. Cada día más intensas.

La primera vez que unieron sus cuerpos en una ceremonia íntima eran unos niños jugando a ser adultos, unos niños con curiosidad sobre el mundo. Cuando su padre conversó con JaeHyun sobre qué era, su padre no cayó en cuenta que estaba alimentando un pequeño, _que dentro de poco crecería en demasía, pero eso no lo sabían_ , problema. 

Oh, su padre no sabía nada, no debía de saberlo, pero aun así... la curiosidad los hacía retorcerse por saber, así que cuando esta empezó a carcomer sus entrañas, JaeHyun se planteó, él iba a saberlo, sus preguntas iban a ser contestadas... ¿Y qué otra mejor forma que experimentarlo con su fiel compañero de travesuras?

Esa fue la primera vez, pero no la última, nunca la última. 

Desde aquella vez unen su cuerpo cada noche en un ritual casi religioso, _no necesariamente para Dios, ellos eran sus propios Dioses, su amor iba más allá, se adoraban, alababan, amaban..._ e íntimo. 

Después de las diez su amor era posible, era oculto para la sociedad, para todo el mundo, menos para ellos mismos. 

Un secreto de familia, y se quedaría de esa forma tan silenciosa; la gente no lo entendería, no podría hacerlo. 

Ellos se pertenecen, lo saben. Son el uno para el otro, su complemento, lo que hace que se sientan bien. 

_Están enamorados, y son hermanos._

Nadie nunca te va a querer más que tu familia, _eso es una mentira._


End file.
